Pawsitively In Love
by mistyrose224
Summary: Chat is convinced he will win Ladybug's heart over eventually. He just has to find the right pun. What happens when Ladybug gives the punny cat a chance? One-Shot.


LadyBug looked over at Chat who was grinning like he had just said the funniest thing in the world. She rolled her eyes and let out a exasperated sigh.

"You do know your puns aren't that funny, right?" She crossed her arms playfully.

Chat frowned and put on a fake hurt face. "You don't really mean that, do you?" He acted hurt as he held his gloved hand over his chest.

"You're clawing my heart to pieces." He said.

"Really? You're still going with them?" She raised her brows in surprise. "How many do you have?" She laughed.

He smirked. "So you do think they're pawsome?" He said smugly, pointing to her smile.

She dropped her smile immediately and turned her head away from him, shifting her attention to the city skyline. She saw Chat inching closer to her and she felt him leaning against her.

She glanced at him in slight annoyance and pushed him away. "Stay over there Kitty." She said, turning her eyes back to the skyline.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked with a dreamy sigh.

"Yes you are." Chat agreed, causing her to look at him with a frown.

He was staring at her as he leaned against his hand. He sent her a gentle smile.

She sighed and shook her head. "I am not as pretty as that." She pointed to the view.

He leaned up and scowled at her in confusion. "You've gotta be kitten me. You're pawsitvely purrfect. You are the most pawsome person I know." He said as he leaned closer to her.

She stared into his vibrant green eyes. She noticed the corners of his eyes crinkle as he smiled at her.

"And I'd be lion if I didn't say I'm feline in love right meow." He said as he gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "Do you never stop with the puns?" She whispered, feeling the soft leather against her skin.

"Pawlease, you know you love my purrns." He said gently with a smile as he leaned closer to her.

She felt her heart fluttering in her chest as she felt his warm breath against her skin. It sent shivers down her back. She could feel him playing with her hair as his clawed fingers ran carefully through the strands.

"I really want to kiss you right now but I know how you feel about me." He breathed against her lips as he sighed and pulled away from her.

She opened her eyes in surprise and looked at him.

He was staring sadly at the skyline. She could tell his ears had dropped down a bit and she felt her heart squeeze. She loved Adrien but he had never gave her the time of day. Now here was Chat, ready to be with her and she was doubting it.

She smiled at him and reached over and lightly grabbed his chin. She pulled him over to her, ignoring his face of shock, and she locked lips with him.

She watched as his shock melted into pure joy as he reached up and brushed her cheek, leaning deeper into the kiss. She felt her heart pounding against her chest like a bird trapped in a cage as he ran his hands through her hair.

After what seemed like a delightful eternity he let go.

She gasped at the passion Chat had given her and she grinned up at him. At that moment, she decided Chat was the person she wanted to be with. Cute, sweet, punny Chat.

Chat's green eyes sparkled with delight and he beamed at her with such joy she felt a laugh escape her mouth.

"Wow. That was...Pawsome!" He yelled and jumped up. "I can't believe how amazing you are! I mean I can, 'cause I've always known...but still...wow!" He was practically speechless.

She chuckled. "You weren't too bad yourself, you know." She said then frowned. "But there is one thing that is kinda bothering me." She said in mock sadness.

Chat bounded over to her and frantically looked her up and down as he took her hand in his. "What's that, Mi'Lady?" He asked worriedly.

"Your terrible puns." She laughed at the look of surprise on his face.

"Well that's unfurtunate Purrincess, beclaws you're litterally stuck with meow furrever." He said with a playful wink.

She cringed. "You put it on pretty heavy there." She said with a smile and shook her head. "But as you had said earlier, I'd be lion right meow if I said I wasn't feline in love." She teased lightly.

He knelt down to her level and kissed the top of her hand gently. He looked up and met her eyes. "I love you, Mi'lady." He said with the most honesty she'd ever heard from him before.

She stared at him in light shock before she nodded. "I think I'm in love with you too, Kitty." She smiled at him and reached up to his face.

"In fact, I know I'm in love with you, puns and all." She breathed against his lips before she kissed him.


End file.
